


Тайная слабость

by siromanez



Series: Bones (TV) fic [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Эротическая зарисовка. Осторожно, в силу тематики сериала дело происходит в обстановке, приближенной к моргу.





	

Камилла Сэроен холит и лелеет свою лень. Некоторые женщины скрывают любовников, другие тайно объедаются сладостями, а Кэм незаметно для окружающих наслаждается ленью. Есть что-то возбуждающее в этом: быть крутым начальником, отдавать распоряжения, соблюдать правила, контролировать других, всем и каждому демонстрировать дисциплину и результативность и знать, что источник всего этого — лень, блаженство и нега. И вот — по мановению ее руки — все заработало, люди сорвались с мест и лучшие умы взялись за задачу.

Если кто-то спросит Кэм прямо, она не солжет. Но люди невнимательны. Она прямо ответила Темперанс Бреннан, что согласилась на работу в Джефферсоновском институте ради комфорта. Судя по всему, гениальная доктор Бреннан ей не поверила. А зря.

Кэм не находит никакого наслаждения в могилах, трупах, искромсанных и разложившихся телах. Никакими загадками они ее не манят — просто работа. Работу не приносят домой к ужину, не посвящают ей выходные по доброй воле, ради работы не едут на другой конец света, лишая себя отпуска. Нет, Темперанс Бреннан, с ее одержимостью наукой, никогда не понять Камиллу Сэроен.

И Сили Бут вряд ли смог бы разделить с Кэм такое изысканное наслаждение. Хотя другое наслаждение они удачно делили на двоих. Кэм довольно и лениво жмурится, вспоминая тяжесть мужского тела, неторопливое скольжение бедер, влажной кожи по влажной коже, легкую заминку в конце каждого движения. У Сили, определенно, плавный ход. И ленивая нежность после секса была бы приятным дополнением, если бы не телефонные звонки каждый час. Звонки, после которых Сили Бута ветром сдувает, потому что его зовет работа.

В конце концов, разве Бут не славится тем, что подбирает дела, от которых другие отказываются? А ему удается. Вопреки всему, та же последовательность действий в исполнении Бута всегда дает другой результат. Только посмотрите на его отношения с Бреннан! Определенно не так, как у прочих людей.

Неудивительно, что Кэм думает о Буте и сексе, когда сидит у себя в кабинете и смотрит видео с камеры наблюдения. Кое-кто в лаборатории занят вовсе не работой.

И у Джека Ходжинса точно не плавный ход. Ходжинс занимается любовью с той же изобретательностью и дотошностью, с какой выковыривает платяных клещей из зубов трупа.

Таким сравнением любое возбуждение убьешь, но зрелище на экране слишком горячее, и Кэм продолжает смотреть — напрягая ноги, сжимая бедра и сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. У Энджелы слишком ненасытные губы, распухшие от поцелуев губы, слишком гибкий позвоночник, подходящий для таких вот забав на лабораторном столе. И Кэм заворожено следит, как Энджела выгибается сильнее, подается вперед, поднимает на стол согнутую в колене ногу, давая доступ получше, рука Ходжинса накрывает женское лоно и начинает двигаться в такт его бедрам.

Камера расположена слишком удачно. Кэм не может отвести от любовников взгляд, пока они не затихают, утомленные.

Такое грех прерывать, даже если на работе.

Смешно, но у них тут настоящая страна служебных романов. Чудаки, одержимые работой, легко сходятся друг с другом и куда хуже — с другими людьми.

Кэм не собирается прикладывать лишних усилий. Рано или поздно Энджела зайдет к ней в кабинет, или Кэм зайдет к Энджеле, рано или поздно это нужно будет для дела, представится случай — сделать внушение. Работать надо, а не… Или камеры выключать.

Но это время посвящено лени. Только лени. Так Кэм решила полчаса назад. И потому сейчас она не будет делать ни-че-го. Еще целых семь минут, пока не настанет время для очередного отчета о вскрытии, потому что у этого трупа еще перед смертью, судя по всему, была совершенно удивительная эмболия, которая его и убила. Нет, Кэм ни за что не отдаст работе лишние семь минут. Даже ради возможности превзойти Темперанс Бреннан.


End file.
